Dragon Ball Super: Cooler
'''Dragon Ball Super: Cooler '''follows Goku, Vegeta and Broly facing against Frieza's brother Cooler. Story Chapter One: Aftermath After Goku and Vegeta's fight against Broly who turned against his father for controlling his power instead of Broly himself training his power which he joins the Z Fighters so he can train with Goku and Vegeta under Whis on Beerus' world. Meanwhile, on a far away planet, a mysterious figure who has a strong resemblance to Frieza begins a killing spree when the leader of the planet summons him. The leader battles the figure who instantly kills him but before he dies he introduces himself as "Cooler" and the new ruler of the planet. Years later, Cooler learns from his comrades that Frieza has been defeated by a saiyan named Kakarot on Namek. Cooler also discovers about the Dragon Balls which he uses in an attempt to revive Frieza but Shenron cannot as he is already revived by Whish after the Tournament of Power which shocks Cooler. Cooler searches the universe for Frieza until he finds a planet called Earth. He decides to take a stop on the planet to wreak havoc for fun. Chapter Two: First Encounter Cooler's destruction grabs the attention of Piccolo and Gohan who have been training nearby the destruction. Gohan mistakens Cooler as Frieza in a new form but Cooler reveals that he is Frieza's brother. Gohan powers up to his Ultimate form while Piccolo also powers up and prepare to fight Cooler who explains he doesn't have time to fight but Gohan and Piccolo insists on fighting. Cooler whips his tail on Gohan which deactivates his Ultimate form shocking him and Piccolo. Piccolos wirls a special beam canon at Cooler but has no affect. Cooler transforms into his first form which it's blast knocks Gohan and Piccolo away allowing Cooler to flee the scene. Cooler hovers in the sky overseeing the beautiful scenery of West City which he becomes shamed of since he wants to destroy it. Cooler heads towards the city and begins another assault. Eventually, Cooler takes over the city and becomes the ruler. Chapter Three: Goku Moments after their battle with Cooler, Gohan and Piccolo travel to Kami House to seek Master Roshi for Goku who is apparently training at Beerus' world with Vegeta and Broly. In Beerus' world, Goku turns Blue while Vegeta goes Red and begin sparring with Super Saiyan Broly. Vegeta goes Blue and fires a Galick Gun which gives no affect to Broly. This amazes Goku who fires a Kamehameha but also gives no damage. Broly prepares a mouth beam but Whis stops Broly before it destroys the planet. King Kai telepathily contacts Goku about Gohan's warning of Cooler. Goku and Vegeta teleport to Earth and leave Broly on Beerus' world so he doesn't go out of control again. Goku and Vegeta sense Cooler's power to West City which he, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo teleport to which they are joined by Krillin and Android 18. Chapter Four: Krillin Before arriving with Goku and co. Krillin and his wife Android 18 are protecting West City with the police department while their daughter is being babysat by Bulma at capsule corp. A report of a crime is sent to Krillin who goes over to investigate. Krillin oversees a ruined part of the city. Android 18 suggests an alien attack. Krillin suddenly senses Goku's energy and teleports them with Android 18. Goku and Android 18 teleport to the scene only too see the eyes and body of Frieza. Krillin becomes shocked so he fires a solar flare from a distance which Cooler rejects back towards him. Goku stops Krillin before he fires another attack which amuses Cooler. Cooler gives an evil smirk then laugh and fires a ki blast towards Piccolo but Gohan defends him. Goku and Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan and fire their special attack. Cooler ignores Goku and Vegeta and senses a low power level in Krillin so he targets him as his first victim. Cooler teleports behind Krillin and knocks him out cold. Chapter Five: Cooler With Krillin knocked out, Android 18 takes him to a hospital leaving Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo alone. Goku and Vegeta turn Blue while Gohan goes Ultimate SSJ and Piccolo maxes out. Cooler learns from Goku that his Blue form defeated Frieza in his Golden form. This inspires Cooler to unlock a new form like Golden. Cooler attempts to power up. Flashes of silver and blue appear on Cooler but immediately deforms to his normal state. Goku courages Cooler to test his limits which Vegeta goes against that idea but Goku believes he can be stronger than Frieza. With encouragement from Goku, Cooler begins to once again power up. Cooler finally transforms into a form which calls "Silver Cooler". Goku gets pumped up about Cooler's silver form. Goku and Vegeta charge at Cooler who struggles against the duo in his new form. Eventually, Cooler masters his silver form by powering up. His skin slowly evolves into metallic like armor. Cooler notices Piccolo as a Namekian who he previously fought his kind in the past. Piccolo becomes frustrated and charges to Cooler. Cooler knocks out Piccolo with his tail. Vegeta charges in to have a turn at Cooler who laughs as Vegeta charges. As he gets closer, Vegeta fires a Galick Gun which Cooler captures the blast in his hands and explodes, leaving Cooler unharmed. Vegeta gets pissed so he rapidly fires ki blasts but does damage Cooler. Cooler kicks Vegeta in the stomach which deforms his Blue form back to his normal state. Goku powers up and fires another Kamehameha but Cooler reminds Goku that attack didn't work the last time. Cooler prepares a new attack then fires it at Goku which alson deforms him back to normal state. Cooler flies up in amusement and smiles down the fighters he has defeated. Chapter Six: Broly Broly senses Goku and Vegeta's power level has weakened. Broly desperately requests Whis to allow him to save his friends and fight Cooler. Beerus wakes up and allows Broly to fight. Whis questions Beerus who ignores him. Whis teleports Broly down to West City where he sees Cooler who is confused. Broly powers up to Super Saiyan but furiously punches Cooler. Goku slowly gets up and courages Broly he can be control his power. Broly listens and slows down leaving Cooler an opening to attack Broly. Broly powers up to max power Super Saiyan but he looses control and rips Cooler's arms off. Cooler manages to regenerate his arms back. Broly charges again in anger at Cooler. Again, Goku calms him down going into a controlled Super Saiyan state. Cooler becomes even more amused and excited. When Broly transforms into max Super Saiyan, Cooler recognises Broly as the Legendary Super Saiyan. He stops fighting Broly and discussess his past with the Saiyans. Chapter Seven: End Game Originally, Cooler was hired by a rogue Saiyan scientist assassinate a young Broly, who the scientist thought could be a danger to the universe, but was caught and fleed to a distant planet which he stayed on till the beginning of this story. Back in the present, Cooler and Broly continue their fight. Eventually, Broly puts Cooler into a weak state. Cooler admits he cannot defeat Broly so he surrenders. To keep Cooler contained, Goku suggests he calls in Future Trunks, who is now part of an organisation known as the Time Patrol, to lock up Cooler in a prison in the future. Goku and co. celebrate Broly's first victory. Meanwhile in the future, Frieza appears to be still alive and frees Cooler from prison and says "Hello brother" with a smirk.